Beach Day
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: Going to the beach in the summer is a great way to spend a hot day. On a hot summer day, Mickey and Minnie also hit the beach for some fun in the sun, and both have a great time. Beach fluff fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney.

Author's Note: Hi there, and welcome to my 19th fic. (18 Disney stories and 1 Kingdom Hearts story) This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile for my thoughts of ages. This is a little story I came up with. I know that it's very late for a summer fic, but I thought better late than never. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

Squad Unit 19.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BEACH DAY

It was a hot, August, summer day. It wasn't extremely hot, but it wasn't cool either. It was the perfect day to hit the beach. Which is what two young mice had in mind...

Mickey Mouse was on his way over to his girlfriend's house to pick her up. Both wanted to go to the beach, so he was very ecstatic about going to the beach with her. He drove down the two-lane road to Minnie's house in his pickup, with his surfboard in the truck bed, along with a beach umbrella. He also brought his tote bag, which he had in the floor board, and a volleyball and a beach ball for them to use. In his tote bag he packed sunscreen, sunglasses and a beach towel. He also couldn't wait to eat one of the sandwiches that she made. He loved the food she made.

Minnie Mouse was eagerly waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. She was very excited about going to the beach with Mickey. She had packed a picnic lunch for them, polished up her surfboard, and had even bought a brand new bathing suit just for the occasion. She was checking her appearance in her bedroom mirror. She looked at the new two-piece bathing suit as she held it up to herself.

"I wonder what Mickey will think about my new swimsuit?" she said to herself with a sly grin. She pondered what her lover would think and couldn't help but giggle. She stepped back over to her bed and put her swimsuit into her tote bag, along with some sunscreen, sunglasses, and her favorite beach towel that had Mickey's face on it, along with another one to dry off with. She also packed a Frisbee for them to play with on the beach. Mickey said he would bring a volleyball and a beach ball. She fixed everything in her tote, then made her way downstairs to get her surfboard.

As she got downstairs and set her tote with her board, she heard a door close, then there was a knock on her door. She walked over to her door and opened it to find Mickey waiting outside.

"Hiya, Minnie!" he smiled cheerfully.

"Hi, Mickey!" she smiled brightly.

"Are you ready to go to the beach?"

"You betcha! I've been looking so forward to this!" She stepped closer to him, took his hands into hers and gave him a peck on his cheek. Pulling back, she giggled at the goofy grin he had. "Are _you_ ready to hit the beach?"

"I sure am!" She let go of his hands and turned back inside her house.

"I've got our picnic ready," she said as she walked into the kitchen and he followed. "I've got some ham and cheese sandwiches, some strawberry cheesecake and some ice cold lemonade."

"Hmm-mmm!" Mickey said. He opened one side of the lid and sniffed. "Boy, that sure smells good!"

"Uh-uh, Mickey. This lunch is for the beach," Minnie said with a firm grin, waving her finger.

"Okay, I'll wait," he grumbled playfully. She giggled.

"Don't worry. You won't have to wait long." He smiled as he picked up the basket.

"I'll get your surfboard and the picnic basket."

"Thanks, Mickey," she smiled appreciatively. They walked into the living room and he picked up her board as he carried the basket. She got her tote and followed him out the door where she locked and closed it behind her. Turning back, she walked up alongside him and they walked over to his truck. Mickey put her board into the bed with his, then they walked over to the passenger side where he opened the door for her. She smiled and kissed him on his nose before she got in. "Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome, doll." He walked around to the driver side and got in.

As Mickey got in, he watched Minnie scoot over to the center of the seat and place the basket beside her next to the door. Then she nuzzled her side affectionately against his.

"This seat's more comfy," she smiled warmly. He smiled at her.

"So you ready to hit the beach?" he asked with a big smile.

"You bet! I'm ready for some fun in the sun!" she said with a big smile.

"Then let's go!" They buckled their seat belts, then Mickey started his truck, backed out of her driveway, then the young mouse couple headed to the beach for some sand and surf.

Arriving at the beach, Mickey parked his pickup, then he and Minnie got out. They got their boards, their totes, their beach umbrella and their lunch and made their way out onto the beach. The spot they picked was a beautiful spot that they had to themselves. There wasn't a whole lot of people at the beach, and the spot they picked was quite a ways from other people. So they kind of had their own personal spot on the beach.

Mickey set up the umbrella, then he and Minnie laid out their beach towels. As she spread hers out next to his, he noticed the image of him on it and grinned at her. Seeing his grin, she glanced at the towel, then back to him.

"It's my favorite towel," she smiled sheepishly. He chuckled. She set their lunch at the base of the umbrella, then got her tote. "Now we better go change," she mentioned.

"After you, m'lady," Mickey said with a coy smile as he got his tote and held his hand out to her.

"Oh, Mickey," Minnie smiled as she took his hand. "Thank you," she said, then kissed him on the side of his lips. With their hands intertwined, they made their way over to a change house to change into their bathing suits. When they got to the change house, Mickey motioned for her to go ahead.

"You go ahead. I'll change after you."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. You go ahead," he replied, smiling reassuringly.

"Okay. Thanks, Mickey," she said with a smile, then gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She let go of his hand and opened the door, then turned back to him as she smiled slyly. "You wait here, and no peeking." She watched as a blush came to his cheeks. She giggled. "Now wait right here. I wanna show you my new swimsuit," she added with a sly smile. Then she stepped inside and closed the door, but she didn't lock it. She knew Mickey and trusted him with her life. Minnie set her tote down on the seat and dug out her bathing suit. Then she slipped off her pumps/high heeled shoes, undid her dress and slipped it off, then she slipped off her panties. She stuffed her clothes into the bag, then picked up her new bathing suit and began to slip it on.

Mickey waited outside, leaning against the change house next to the door, waiting on his companion. Part of him was a little nervous, and part of him was excited. She had a very good fashion sense when it came to clothes, and the swimsuits she picked out were no different. He always liked watching her: she looked beautiful to him all the time. But he couldn't help but be a little nervous because she was wanting to show him her new suit. He was thinking and glancing out across the beach and didn't even notice that she opened the door and came out.

"Oh, Mic-key," he heard her sweet voice say in a sweet way. He turned around to her and his eyes widened and his body stiffened up. There she stood, wearing a wild strawberry pink, bikini bottom and a triangle top, along with her bow and sandals. "Ta-da! Well, what do you think about my new suit?" she asked, twirling around once in front of him. She looked beautiful and hot at the same time. He just stared for a moment before shaking off his daze.

"Wow... It, uh... it looks great, Minnie," Mickey stuttered with a blush. Minnie giggled and blushed herself. She knew he liked it, seeing as how he was acting nervous.

"Thanks, sweetie," Minnie smiled, then took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Now you can change."

"Okay. I'll be out in a sec."

"I'll be waiting." He opened the door and stepped inside.

Mickey set his tote down on the seat, then he pulled off his shoes, shorts and boxers, and put them all into his bag. Then he got out his new pair of swim trunks that he had also bought just for the occasion, and began to put them on. Minnie waited outside, leaning against the change house, waiting for her lover. She couldn't help but giggle as she thought about the expression on his face when he saw her new suit. That was the way she was hoping he would react. Just then, Mickey opened the door and came back out. Minnie turned to him and her eyes widened and her body stiffened up. He wore a red pair of swim trunks, and a pair of sandals.

"How do I look?" he asked. He looked handsome and hot at the same time. She just stared at him for a moment before shaking off her daze.

"Wow... You look great, Mickey," Minnie said with a blush. Mickey chuckled and blushed a little himself. He stepped up to her and they took each others hand as they walked back to their spot. "So what shall we do first, my beach cutie?" she asked playfully, nuzzling her side against his.

"Well, how about a game of volleyball?" he suggested.

"I'm game," she answered. They made a quick sprint back to the truck to get the ball and the net, then went back to their spot. They set up the net, then took their places on each side of the net in a friendly one-on-one game.

"I'll let you serve first," he offered, tossing her the ball.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead," he replied.

"Thanks," she smiled. She held the ball up with her left hand and readied her right. "Here it comes, Mickey!" She tossed the ball and hit it, sending over the net toward him. He tried to hit it back but he missed, stumbling a little before he caught himself. He turned back to her with his mouth slightly agape.

"That was a great shot!"

"Thanks," she giggled. He picked up the ball and got ready to hit it.

"Here it comes!" He hit the ball over the net toward her. She jumped and hit it back over the net and past him again. "Have you been practicing without me knowin'?" he asked, a little bewildered.

"Uh-uh. I haven't played since when we played in your backyard," she said.

"Well you're really good today," he responded, picking up the ball. "Perhaps you should join a league."

"Nah. I'd much rather stay here and play with you," she said with a smile. He smiled, then he held up the ball.

"It's coming to ya!" He hit the ball and it flew right toward her. She tried to hit it, but she missed it. This time, _she_ was the one with her mouth agape.

"That was a great shot!"

"Thanks," he said. "Now I actually got a hit," he added with a chuckle." Minnie picked up the ball and grinned slyly.

"Now you've got your head in the game," she teased.

"Oh, it's game time now," he said with a grin.

"Alrighty. Comin' at ya!" Minnie hit the ball back to Mickey and he hit it back to her. They young mouse lovers played volleyball for the next half hour and had a grand time before both decided to take a break. They walked back over to their blankets and sat down. After resting for a while, Minnie got into her tote bag and pulled out the Frisbee. "How about a game of Frisbee?" she suggested.

"I'm game," he replied. They stood up and walked out a little ways from their spot each walking a little ways from one another. Then Minnie reared back her right hand, ready to throw the Frisbee.

"Comin' at ya, Mickey!" She tossed it. The Frisbee whirled threw the air toward Mickey and he caught it.

"Got it!" He reared back his right hand, ready to throw. "Here it comes, Minnie!" He tossed it back. It whirled threw the air toward her and she caught it.

"I got it!" Mickey and Minnie tossed the Frisbee back and forth over the next half hour or so and had a blast. After that, they decided to take a break and enjoy their picnic lunch. Minnie spread out the picnic blanket and the couple sat down and held hands as they said their prayer. After, Minnie opened up the picnic basket and got them each a sandwich out, a cup and a thermos that had the lemonade in it.

"Oh, boy! Lunch!" Mickey said with a big smile. Minnie giggled at him and handed him his sandwich.

"Here you go," she said with a smile.

"Thanks." He took it, unwrapped the aluminum foil that she had wrapped around it, and took a bite. "Mmm-hmm! I love your sandwiches, Minnie!" he said as he munched on his lunch.

"Thanks, Mickey. I'm glad you like them," she smiled. It warmed her to know that he enjoyed her food, and it pleased her to know that he wasn't hungry anymore. And she thought he was so cute when he ate. Though she thought he was cute all the time. She got herself out a sandwich, unwrapped it and took a bite. Then she opened up the lemonade and poured them each a cup. "Here you are," she smiled, handing him his drink.

"Thanks, Min," he smiled, taking the lemonade and taking a sip.

"You're welcome, Mickey," she said with a fond smile. Mickey and Minnie sat together on the blanket eating their lunch, side by side. Minnie sat with her feet on either side of her and her knees bent and together. Mickey sat with his legs on his right side, using his left hand to hold himself up. Minnie couldn't help it as she watched Mickey it. She loved to watch him anyway, and she had watched him eat before. It just made her smile to know that he wasn't hungry. She glanced out across the beach and was very glad they it was just the two of them.

"Isn't this romantic, Mickey?" she sighed softly and dreamily. "Just you and me on the beach. It's like we're the only two people on earth." She nuzzled her side affectionately against his.

"It sure is, Minnie. It sure is," he replied softly, nuzzling her back. They shared a warm smile and continued to eat.

After the mouse duo had finished their lunch and put their stuff and the picnic blanket back into the basket, Minnie then got out her bottle of sunscreen and began to put some on. Then she handed the bottle to her companion.

"Could you put some on my back, please?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," Mickey replied. She turned her back to him as he squirted some lotion onto his hands, then he began to rub it on her back. As he gently massaged it into her skin, she was loving his massage. He moved down to her lower back and gently rubbed there, then he moved up and began to massage her back right under the back strap of her bikini top. Her eyes drifted shut as her head tilted to the side a little.

"Uhh... Mmm..."

"Did you just moan?" he asked with a grin. Minnie's eyes shot open and she blushed furiously. She _did_ just moan, but that was because it felt so good.

"...Uh... ...Yeah, I did..." she answered meekly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She glanced back at him, her blush now mostly gone.

"Uh-uh. You didn't hurt me at all." Her blush returned. "...It just felt really good..."

"Is that why you moaned?" he asked with a wide grin. She nodded, feeling her cheeks become hot.

"...Yup... ...It felt very good..."

"...Sorry..." he blushed.

"Don't be sorry. I liked it," she said, her cheeks still a shade of red.

"Oh, really? How about this?" He suddenly rubbed his hands up to her shoulder blades and applied a little pressure as he rubbed. Her eyes drifted shut again.

"Mmm... That feels good..." He grinned deviously as he leaned close.

"How about this?" he whispered in her round ear, making her spine shutter from his hot breath against her ear, causing her to melt. Then he gently kissed her ear, making her giggle as she turned to face him.

"That feels good, too," she said. "Now I need to put some lotion on you." He turned his back to her as she put some lotion in her gloved hands and began to rub it into his back, massaging him too, which was her plan.

"Mmm..." She grinned widely.

"Did you moan?" A mad blush came to his muzzle as he turned to her.

"...Uh, yeah... ...I guess I did..." She giggled.

"I guess it felt good, huh?" she asked with a sly grin.

"...Yeah... ...It did..."

"Then how about this?" She began to rub her hands up and down his back, applying a little pressure.

"That feels good, too..." She giggled as a devious smile crossed her lips and leaned up to his ear.

"How about this?" she whispered, making him shiver from her hot breath. She then kissed him gently on his ear, making him chuckle.

"That also feels good," he said. Both chuckled and shared a smile. Then the young, brunette mouse stood up, picked up her surfboard and turned to her sweetheart.

"Why don't we catch a wave, Mickey?" she asked with a big smile. He stood up, picked up his own board and joined his mousy companion.

"You got it, my little beach cutie," he said playfully, giving her a wink. Minnie blushed at him calling her that, but she had no complaints whatsoever. She loved it. She loved being called _his_ beach cutie.

"Well then, let's hit the surf!" she said, and the mice sprinted out toward the ocean, laughing as they carried their boards. They ran in into the water, the waves sloshing and splashing against them as they placed their boards in the water, got on them on their stomachs, and began swimming out to the waves. They paddled out a ways, turned their boards around and sat for a moment as they waited on the first wave to hit. It didn't take them long to spot it.

"Here it comes!" Mickey said.

"Get ready!" Minnie said. The mice stood up just in time for the wave to hit, catching the surfing mice in it's current and carrying them toward the shore. "Woo-hoo!" Minnie laughed with glee.

"Yeah!" Mickey laughed as he rode the wave.

"Go, Mickey!" Minnie cheered.

"Surf's up, Minnie!" Mickey said. The mice rode the wave out until it died down, then both mice sat for a moment on their boards.

"Woo, what a rush!" Minnie said.

"I'll say!" Mickey agreed. Then he grinned. "Wanna go again?"

"You bet!" she replied. Both laughed as they laid down on their stomachs and began to paddle out again. Once they got out far enough, they sat waiting on the first wave, which didn't take long. "Here comes another one!" Minnie said.

"Let's hit the surf!" Mickey said. The mice stood and the wave hit and began to carry the mice once again toward the shore.

"Hang ten, Mickey!" Minnie cheered.

"I'm ridin' the waves!" Mickey said.

"Me, too!" she said. Minnie admired how Mickey rode the waves and surfed like he had been doing it all his life. He was a great surfer. Mickey also admired how Minnie surfed, riding the waves like a pro. She was a great surfer too. Both mice were surfing well. But then Mickey lost his balance.

"W-whoa!" He slipped and fell off his board into the water. Minnie glanced over just before he hit the water and gasped when she saw him go in.

"Oh, my gosh..." A fearful shiver went up her spine, and she watched and waited for him to come back up. After a few seconds, panic set in. "No... Mickey?! Mickey?!" she cried out his name as fear began to fill her heart. Without a moment's hesitation, she held her breath and dove in. She swam for just a few seconds before she made out the silhouette of his form swimming toward her. The current had sucked him down quite far, and much to her relief, he was alive. As soon as he got to her, she grabbed him and helped him swim to the surface.

Both mice came up gasping for air, and almost instantly, Minnie helped Mickey onto her board, then climbed on facing him. As soon as they both got onto the board, she began checking over him for injuries, looking him up and down.

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly. He coughed a couple times before he answered.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm okay." She then wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug, thankful he was okay.

"Oh, Mickey! I was so scared! When you didn't come up, I panicked. I was so worried!" she wailed as she clung to him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her back and began to rub one hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

"There, there, it's okay, kiddo. I'm alright," he soothed softly. Lifting her head off his shoulder, she lifted her gaze up to meet his. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry. Thanks for saving me," he whispered comfortingly.

"How did I save you?" she asked curiously.

"You dove in after me. You were going to rescue me if I needed help. You were there for me. Thanks, Minnie," he said with a warm smile as he raised his right hand and cupped her left cheek. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm always going to be there for you, Mickey. No matter what. You're welcome. Anytime," she said with a warm smile, snuggling her cheek against his palm. The young mouse couple gazed into each others eyes for a moment, before both leaned in and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Minnie couldn't help but moan as the taste and power of his kiss took over her senses, and she couldn't help it as she began to rub her right hand up and down his back, sending an enjoyable shiver up his spine.

Mickey also let out a soft moan as the power and taste of her kiss took hold of him, and he began to rub his right hand up and down the center of her back, making a pleasurable shiver go up her spine. After about four seconds, both broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others eyes and smiles.

"How about another go?" he suggested.

"I think we better head back to shore," she replied, not feeling comfortable with him being on the water at the moment.

"Aw, come on. Just one more run?" She gave him a slight glare.

"You tumbled into the water, and now you wanna go surfing again?" she questioned, feeling both shocked and a little peeved at him, which she always hated feeling.

"Just one more run today, and I'll be careful. I promise!" he said, holding up his right hand. She looked at him for a moment, before reluctantly agreeing.

"Okay, we'll do one more run. But you're going to be careful and not doing anything risky!" she said with a firm tone. Then her demeanor softened. "I don't want to risk you going under again."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I have a special run in mind," he said, the ends of his lips curling up into a sly grin.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, her interest peaking.

"You'll see. First let's take one board back to the shore." It was then that Mickey glanced down and saw that Minnie was sitting with her legs resting over top of his, and her feet behind his back, while he sat straddling the board, letting his feet hang in the water. Minnie glanced down for a brief moment and blushed. But she blushed worse when she saw him blush. "Uh... comfy?" he asked. She smiled sheepishly as she titled her head up and nuzzled her nose to his.

"Mm-hm. I am." She pulled back and both chuckled as a red tint remained on their peach muzzles. Then they began to paddle back to shore. They weren't too far from the shore, so it didn't take long to paddle back in. They left Minnie's board at their spot, then walked back over to the shoreline, with Mickey carrying his board.

"We're going to ride the wave together?" Minnie asked, her lips curling up into a hopeful smile.

"You guessed it. We're going to catch a wave together," he answered with a gentle smile.

"Oh, Mickey!" she gushed as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "That's so sweet."

"I knew you'd like it." She pulled back and smiled warmly at him.

"I love it! It'll be so much fun!"

"It sure will. You ready?"

"You bet!" He placed the surfboard in the water and both crawled onto it. Mickey got on first, straddling it as he sat up. Minnie got on next and straddled it too as she sat up behind him. Then the mice began to paddle out together until they reached the right spot. When they stopped, Minnie scooted closer and pressed her front against his back and rested her inner thighs against his outer thighs. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Now when the wave comes, hold on tight to me, okay?" he said.

"I have no other intentions," she replied as she squeezed him gently, loving the feel of his warmth against her. Glancing back, Mickey noticed a wave coming their way.

"Here one comes! Get ready!" he said.

"Ready, partner!" she replied. They stood up as she held onto him gently as the wave hit and they began riding the wave together.

"Oh, boy!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo!" Minnie exclaimed. Then Mickey knelt down and lifted Minnie onto his shoulders. Both young mice laughed as they rode the wave together. As they neared the shore, the wave began to die down, so both mice dove into the water on purpose. After a few seconds, they came up laughing as they caught their breath. They swam to shore and walked over to their spot, got their towels and started to dry off.

"That was fun!" he said, drying off his ears.

"I'll say! That was great, Mickey! " Minnie said, drying off her back.

"Now aren't you glad we went for one more run?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, I am. I had a lot of fun," she replied. "Thanks." He chuckled as he watched her dry off her ears.

"You're welcome. And I was careful."

"Yes you were." She stepped close to him and gave him a peck on his lips. "Thanks for being careful. And thanks for the run."

"You're welcome." She stepped back a little and started to dry off what little bit of water remained. He just watched her with a smile as she dried off. She glanced to see him watching her, and a blush crossed her peach cheeks.

"You're staring again," she said and tossed her towel playfully at him, which landed on his head and hung from his ears. She giggled, as she thought he looked so cute. He removed her towel and tossed it back to her, which she caught.

"You're fun and cute to watch," he said simply with a smile as he stepped close and wrapped his towel around both him and her. She dropped her towel then circled her arms around his neck as she pressed her front against his.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed. "You're fun and cute to watch, too." She leaned up and brushed her lips against his as she began standing on one foot. She moaned at the feel, taste and power of his kiss, and he moaned at the feel and taste of hers. After a few seconds, both mice broke the kiss and pulled back to smile at one another.

"How about we build a sandcastle?" he suggested.

"Ooh, that sounds fun," she replied with an eager smile.

"Well let's start building." They pulled apart, got their buckets and pales from the truck, then began to build a sandcastle together. Both had a blast building, and when they were through they had built... well, their own little Disney Castle in the sand. Once they finished, they stood up and looked at their sand creation.

"What do you think?" Mickey asked.

"I think it looks beautiful, King Mickey," she said playfully as she wrapped her arm around his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I think so, too, Queen Minnie," he said playfully back, then gave her a kiss on her cheek, making her giggle and sigh happily. Both looked out over the ocean. Most of the day had been spent, but they still had at least an hour of sunlight left.

"Why don't we go looking for seashells?" Minnie suggested hopefully.

"That sounds like a good idea," he replied. He watched her deep brown eyes twinkle at his words as she beamed at him.

"Wonderful!" They got their pales, then she grabbed his hand as they began to stroll along the beach. As they strolled along, Minnie found a shell that looked like her beau. "Ooh, this is a cute shell." She picked it up and held it up to her round, black ear, listening to the sound of the ocean. "Mickey, listen." She held it up to his ear and let him listen to the soothing sound.

"Wow."

"And look at the shell. Cute, huh?" She held it up, letting him look at it. He saw that it looked a little like him.

"Well, I'll be," he chuckled.

"I'm gonna keep it." She put it into her pale, then looked back up to him. "It reminds me of somebody that I love," she smiled slyly, nuzzling her side affectionately against his. "Every time I look at it, I'll think about my handsome beach mouse."

"Aw, gee..." he blushed. She chuckled softly and nuzzled against him. They went along the beach, each picking up different shells and listening to the ocean with each. After a while, both decided to head back to their spot. When they got back, they sat down on their beach towels together and relaxed a little. Minnie got a needle and thread from her tote and began to string some of the shells together that she found.

"What are you doin'?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Tee hee! You'll see," she giggled and flashed him a sly smile. After a little while, she finished and held it out a little as she examined it. "All done." Mickey glanced at it and was amazed at it. She had made a beautiful seashell necklace.

"Wow, Minnie, that looks beautiful," he smiled.

"Thanks, Mickey. I made it for you," she smiled.

"For me?"

"Uh-huh." She leaned close and placed it around his head, over his ears and around his neck. "It's a good luck charm I made for you." Mickey was touched.

"Aw, gosh, Minnie..." He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her young, petite body against his. "I love it. Thank you," he whispered lovingly. Minnie felt her insides melt as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close to her.

"Oh, Mickey... You're welcome. I'm so glad you like it," she whispered lovingly. He pulled back and raised his hand to cup her cheek delicately.

"Now when I look at this, I'll be reminded of my beautiful, little beach mouse."

"Aw, Mickey," she cooed as she raised a hand and placed it over his on her cheek, staring into his beautiful brown eyes with her own. Then she leaned close and embraced him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're the best."

"So are you." They hugged each other close and tight for a little bit before both pulled back and nuzzled their noses together. After a bit, they pulled back and smiled at one another. "Wait right here. I have a little surprise for you," he told her. He got up and dashed back to his truck. When he came back, he was carrying his ukulele.

"Mickey!" Minnie gushed. "You brought your ukulele."

"Yep. I had it behind the truck seat," he answered.

"Why don't you play it?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"You got it. But first..." He reached into his tote and pulled out a flower Leia. The he gently put it over her head and ears and around her neck.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed. She smiled lovingly at him, then kissed him on his cheek. The he began to strum a little bit on the ukulele, making some soothing music. Minnie stood up and began to do a little hula dance, swaying her hips to the gentle music. Mickey began to sing a little tune, and Minnie soon joined in. He played while she swayed. Once he finished, she sat down next to him and nuzzled her side against his. They sat there and watched as the sun began to set, painting the sky a beautiful shade of orange and purple.

The mouse couple sat there and watched the sun set together, and watched as the stars began to fill the night sky and as the moon began to shimmer in its reflection in the ocean. As they looked up at the stars, Minnie saw a shooting star streak across the sky.

"Mickey, look, a shooting star," she said as she pointed to it.

"Gosh... Why don't you make a wish?" She turned to him and smiled fondly as she nuzzled against him.

"What would I wish for? I've got everything I'll ever need right here."

"Aw, Minnie," he smiled, and wrapped one arm around her as he pulled her close. She returned the favor and wrapped one arm around his back, pulling him close.

"Why don't _you_ make a wish?" He hugged her close and smiled.

"I don't have to. Everything I'll ever need is right here."

"Oh, Mickey," she smiled, and rested her head against his shoulder with a content sigh.

"Did you have a good time today, Minnie?" he asked. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"I've had a wonderful time today, Mickey. I'm so glad we came. Thank you so much," she smiled.

"Aw, gosh. You're welcome," he replied.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I've had a great day today. I'm glad we came, too. It was the perfect end..."

"...to the perfect day." Both mice stared into each others eyes as they smiled at one another. Minnie loved how the moonlight reflected in Mickey's beautiful brown eyes, making them shimmer in the moonlight. Mickey also loved how the moonlight shone in Minnie's beautiful brown eyes, making them twinkle in the moonlight. They leaned close and kissed. After a few seconds, both pulled back, smiled, then looked back up at the stars.

After a moment, they snuggled up together with one arm around each other as they looked up at the stars. Both had a great day at the beach together. They had a lot of fun, and got to watch the sunset together, which made it the perfect end to their perfect day at the beach.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.: The sandcastle and king and queen bit was an inside joke to Kingdom Hearts. I couldn't resist.

Squad Unit 19.


End file.
